Checks For Love
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Chloe lost her father at a young age, but she always felt as though he was still watching over her. Especally now as she goes over an old check list. Beca/Chloe


a/n: To start I'm not exactly sure if I previously stated how old Chloe was when her dad passed away, so please forgive me. And once again you guys are by far the best readers ever and I want to thank you again for being so freaking awesome :)

x-x-x

Chloe Beale was only 13 when her dad passed away, she never once felt robbed of him though. All her friends growing up looked at her differently when they learned her dad lost his battle with cancer. She would just smile saying that she knew he was happy, and that he was watching over her now. Chloe accepted early on that her daddy wouldn't be around when she grew up, that he would never meet her boyfriends, or her fiancé, that he would never walk her down the aisle. At first she was very upset with the thought, till he sat her down one day and he made her promise to fulfill a list that day.

x-x-x

"Chloe, come here darling." Jackson Beale said his voice booming in the small hospital's halls, he wasn't demanding, it was just how his voice always was. It would fill the room no matter how hard he tried for it not to. Chloe had just turned 13 and her knew his little girl was growing up quickly now, he also knew he wouldn't be there to see her finish becoming the amazing woman he knew she would be.

"Hey daddy, everything ok?" Chloe asked smiling at her father, Jackson's heart broke as a thought crossed his mind of how many more times would he get to see his beautiful daughter smile like that?

"Everything is peachy, I just wanted to talk to you." Jackson smiled scooting over so she could sit on the bed next to him. "Baby I know your mom talked to you about you liking boys soon, and I know how you always grew up thinking you would always have me around to scare them off if I didn't feel they were good enough for you." Chloe hugged her dad as he laid in the hospital bed, she rested her head on his shoulder. "You know how in Practical Magic the woman that Sandra Bullock plays writes a list of things she wants in a man?" Chloe nodded. "I want you do that for me ok?"

"Why?"

"Just please when you finish your homework tonight will you write that list for me?" He asked and Chloe smiled kissing his cheek.

"Anything dad." She said before hugging him one last time and waving as she left.

x-x-x

Later that night Chloe stared at the paper in front of her, so far all she had written down was someone that made her laugh or smile when she felt like crying. Chloe didn't understand why her father was having her write this but she figured it was important, the doctors were losing hope the more days that passed, she knew her father would never waste her time.

"Still working on homework?" Chloe's mother asked walking up to her desk to try and help her.

"No, I'm working on a list for daddy. He asked me to write what I'd look for in a guy." Chloe turned and looked at her mother smiling. "What did you see in dad that you liked?"

"Your father was the first guy I ever saw cry besides my own brothers. There he was sitting in the halls of our science building, in college just crying like a baby. I sat next to him and just held his hand till he finally looked up at me with those piercing blue eyes, the same he gave you, I wiped the tears from his cheeks and smiled at him. We became fast friends and one day I realized there would never be anyone else like him so I kissed him." Chloe was grinning hearing the story of her parents again, she loved it. "He was the only person in life that had walls but had let me in like it was nothing, and he was so strong and lovely." Her mother kissed the top of her head and started to walk out. "Just write what you think you could want in a person."

"Thanks mom." Chloe smiled turning back to the paper. She ended up staying awake till four in the morning to finish the list but she was proud of what she had. Chloe hated going to school lately, it meant even more time she couldn't be by her father and learning from him. The minute the bell rang she had met Chris by his car so they could go spend the afternoon with their dad.

"Hey kids." Jackson smiled as Chris and Chloe walked in, they were playfully shoving at one another and grinned at him when they walked in. "How was school?"

"Chris got 105 percent on that test he was worried about, screwed the curve for everyone else." Chloe grinned and Chris messed with her hair.

"Yeah well Chloe stayed up till four and fell asleep in history." Chris grinned, Jackson chuckled shaking his head.

"Don't you two ever lose this, what you have alright? Always be there for each other."

"We promise." Both kids smiled at him hugging one another. "Now Chlo did you get the list done?"

"Yup it's right here." Chloe grabbed her backpack and pulled out her notebook that had the list in it. She handed it over to her father.

"Nope I don't need to know, ok?"

"But why did I write it then?" Chloe gasped shocked and Jackson laughed.

"Because you are going to make me a promise ok? Chris you need to listen up too." When Jackson was sure both his children were listening he started back up. "One day when you are thinking you are serious about someone I want you to dig up this old list and go through it and make sure that most if not all of these are checked off alright? And Christopher your job is to make sure all the ones that make sense are checked off before she gets married to someone ok son?"

"Yes dad." Chris said putting a hand on Chloe's shoulder. "I promise."

"Me too." Chloe said hugging her dad, she didn't want to think about him not being there when she got married.

"And both of you promise me that no matter what you marry the person you are in love with, I don't care if you end up with a man or a woman ok? Your mother won't care either as long as you are happy." Tears sprung to Jackson's eyes, he tried clearing them before his children saw but they both saw. Chris walked up and kissed Jackson's forehead.

"We promise dad."

"I will never be upset with you for any choice you make unless it is directly hurting you."

x-x-x

Present time

Beca groaned when she rolled over and found the spot next to her in bed empty, it was three weeks before she was getting married to Chloe, an empty bed was now common. Getting up she pushed Aspen off her feet so she could swing her legs over the bed. The large dog yawned and stepped down off the bed following Beca, Aspen grabbed the jeans Beca had left on the floor when she crawled into bed, nosing them into Beca's hand.

"Thanks Aspen." Beca was still freaked out that the dog didn't need commands to know what to do. Pulling the jeans on Beca went to go find her soon to be wife. The light in the office was on, which meant Chloe had been up for awhile. Beca made a quick detour into the kitchen to make hot chocolate for the both of them. A few moments later she was balancing the two cups while opening the door to the office.

"Hey babe." Beca whispered seeing Chloe hunched over her desk with a notebook in front of her.

"I didn't wake you again did I?" Chloe looked up worried at Beca, who shook her head setting the warm drink down in front of Chloe.

"No, don't worry about it." Beca said sitting in Chloe's lap kissing the redhead. "What are you working on?"

"Not working this time." Chloe said wrapping her arms around Beca, she rested her head on the small girl's shoulder.

"Not work, so what is it?"

"An old promise to my dad." Chloe watched as Beca picked up the notebook.

"A check list?" Chloe nodded, picking up and sipping at her drink. "Is this a list of things you want in a spouse?"

"Originally? It was for a guy, well to me it was because I wasn't sure at 13 that I was gay. Though I'm pretty sure my dad knew already. He made me promise to have at least most of those checked off."

"So how do I do?" Beca smiled at Chloe.

"No clue I was just looking at it when you walked in. so why don't you read them out loud and I'll tell you."

"Sounds fair," Beca smiled kissing Chloe before leaning against the taller woman, Chloe wrapped her arms tightly around Beca once again resting her head on Beca's shoulder. "Let's see the first one is someone who can make you smile and laugh when you feel like crying."

"You definitely do that." Chloe grinned, she handed Beca a pen to make a check by it.

"Someone who does things they may not enjoy, they only do them for my own happiness." Beca rose an eyebrow to that, all the movies she had sat through she already knew the answer.

"Yes Beca." Chloe chuckled kissing Beca's nose.

"Someone who I can learn something new about all the time."

"Every day."

"Someone who doesn't push things but lets them happen at their own pace." Chloe nodded. "Someone who can never win arguments against me, no matter how hard they try."

"Well can you?"

"Next…" Chloe chuckled making Beca put a check down. "Someone that will just draw patterns on my back as I sleep."

"I love when you do that." Chloe grinned.

"I didn't know you knew I did that."

"I know every time your hands are on me." She smiled and Beca rolled her eyes.

"Someone who is passionate and confidante."

"Yes to both."

"That will never want me to change anything about me."

"Check."

"Someone that never looks at anyone else the way they look at me."

"Not once."

"Someone that is not afraid of loving me."

"Well considering we are getting married." Chloe smiled cupping Beca's cheek, pulling her into a kiss. "My dad would love you Beca."

"I bet I would love him too." Beca said kissing Chloe again before pulling her up. "Come on let's go back to bed. Beca pulled Chloe back to their bedroom, pulling her close as they laid back down. She placed a kiss to Chloe's shoulder as she covered them up.

"I'm glad your dad would approve." She whispers into Chloe's neck.

"Chris will want to go back over that list before we get married by the way."

"That's alright, he just wants to cover all the bases." Beca said and Chloe turned to face Beca.

"How did I get so damn lucky?" Chloe asked tears in her eyes.

"If you ask me, I'm the lucky one in this situation." Beca leaned in kissing Chloe, pulling back she wiped the tears away. "I've never met anyone as amazing as you Chloe Beale and I really cannot wait to make you my wife in three weeks. I thought I was so damn lucky when you agreed to go out with me, now five years later I'm marrying the most amazing woman in the world, and we're planning on having a family. Had you asked me seven years ago I never would have thought I would have kids one day let alone be married." Beca kissed Chloe again. "I love you Chloe so much that it hurts some times."

"I love you too Beca." Chloe smiled moving closer to Beca so she was cuddled into the smaller girl's chest, completely enveloped in her arms. Once Beca's breathing was deep and even again she sighed happily. "That was the only one I didn't write down, that they loved me, and god daddy does she ever pass that list. Thank you for sending me her." Chloe whispered before closing her eyes to fall asleep, quickly joining Beca in a deep sleep.


End file.
